Saiya-jin Love Trials
by Keimei
Summary: Pan confesses her love for Trunks and he doesn't say anything. Pan decides to go to college in New York and Trunks realizes his feelings after she leaves. Pan returns home 3 years later, with a fiancee, just as a new enemy approaches Earth. *Prologue up 3


Pan and Trunks Fic Without A Name: Prologue

Zenith 

AN: This is my story, so when I say that in the beginning Pan is 18 and Trunks in 24, Pan is 18 and Trunks is 24. Got it??? Good. Also, Bra is 18, Goten is 23, and Marron is 21. But this is at the beginning, a.k.a. prologue, and not the whole thing. Just do the math as we go. Then again, if you're anything like me, you don't want to do the math so I'll let you know when I jump ahead a few years. Also, everyone is alive. Even Goku. Oh yeah, and italics means the person is thinking. _italics_ means talking telepathically. So, _Trunks I love you_ is Pan thinking to herself and _How could you do this to me? You know I loved you_ would be thinking to each other. 

Disclaimer: Let's get this straight now. I don't own Dragon Ball Z/GT or anything related to it. A couple characters in here are my own creations, but I'm sure all you smart people can figure out who those people are. All Dragon Ball Z/GT characters and places belong to the Toriyama Akira-sama, Toei Animation, and Bird Studios. NOT ME!!!!! So please don't sue me cause I don't really have any money. 

***

Pan stared at the young man lying on the grass, taking in every aspect of his appearance, almost shoulder-length purple hair, crystal blue eyes, extremely well built, from a nearby tree before landing silently on the grass next to him.

" Hey Pan," Trunks greeted her, tearing his vision away from the stars.

" Hey, " Pan replied, lying down next to him. "Watcha doing?"

" Thinking," he told her.

" About what?" Pan asked, moving a little closer.

" Nothing much," he admitted. _Just how much I love you and want to hold you forever._

" Oh." Trunks thought it might have been his imagination, but he thought she sounded a little disappointed.

There was a pause. 

" Pan, what are you doing out here so late?" Trunks asked.

__

Damn you Trunks. Why do you still see me as a little girl? she thought angrily. 

" Oh, nothing much. I was bored so I went flying and I noticed you here all alone."

" Oh."

Silence reigned for a few minutes as the two stared at the stars.

Trunks broke the silence. " Pan, are you okay?" he asked.

" Huh? Oh. Yeah. I'm fine," she assured him. " Why?"

Trunks just nodded. " You look a little pale, that's all."

__

Gee, I wonder why? Could it have anything to do with what I'm about to do? Nah, can't be. Well, here goes nothing. " Trunks?"

" Hai?" He turned his head to look at her. 

" I have to tell you something," Pan confessed.

" What?"

She stared at the lavender haired youth intently. " You have to promise not to hate me for it."

" I could never hate you Pan. You know that." His ice blue eyes were looking straight into her own black ones. _Not when I love you so much._

Pan didn't say anything.

" What is it Pan?" he asked gently, unconsciously leaning towards her.

" Actually, it's nothing. Absolutely nothing. I'm gonna go now. Boy am I tired…" As she tried to stand up, Pan felt a pressure on her arm, a pressure that was clearly not going away. 

" What is it Pan?" Trunks asked. He brushed a few strands of ebony hair out of her face. " Tell me. Please?"

She couldn't stand the look in his eyes any longer. " I…I…aishiteru Trunks," she blurted out.

" You…you…you love me?!" he exclaimed, too stunned to actually comprehend the meaning of words.

" Hai. Trunks, I know I'm a lot younger than you…and you probably think of me more as a little sister…but I don't care. I can't deny my feelings anymore. I thought I should tell you."

Trunks couldn't talk. She loved him?! It was what he always wanted to hear! Then why was he having such trouble with this? " I…I…" The words refused to come out no matter how much he tried.

" Trunks? Do you hate me now?" she asked. 

" Do I hate you?" he repeated, not believing the words coming from her mouth.

" Yeah."

" Of course not. I could never hate you." _Never ever. It's impossible to hate you Panny-chan. I love you too much. _

" Trunks…"

" I have to go," he cut her off quickly. " Work and everything tomorrow. I'll see you later Pan." He got up and flew off towards Capsule Corp., but not as far as Pan thought.

Pan sat up, wrapped her arms around her legs, and buried her face into them. " I knew it would happen this way," she cried. " I knew it. He thinks of me as his little sister's best friend, or his best friend's niece. That's all I am to him. A little sister. Someone he used to baby-sit." The tears were coming down her face in rivers and she couldn't stop crying. And because of her wallow in self-pity she didn't feel Trunks' ki in the near by tree.

" Oh Pan-chan," Trunks whispered to himself from the tree he was perched in. " Don't you realize I love you? Why can't I tell you Panny-chan? Why do the words get stuck in my throat whenever I want to tell you? Don't cry Pan-chan. I can't stand to see you cry."

Trunks watched silently until Pan stood up and flew away towards her house. 

The Next Day

" Tou-san? Kaa-san?" Pan called. " Can I talk to you for a little while?" Pan asked when she came down for breakfast. " It's kinda serious."

" Of course, sweetie," Gohan replied, looking up from the newspaper.

" What is you want to talk about?" Videl asked, motioning for Pan to help her carry the plates of food to the table. With two Saiya-jins, even if they were only one half and one quarter, they still ate lot of food at mealtimes.

Pan took a deep breath. " Remember when I got the acceptance letter from New York University in America?" Her parents nodded. " I'm going to accept."

Gohan and Videl were stunned. " But Pan. I thought you were going to stay here for school. You said you didn't want to be away from your friends and family," Gohan said. 

" I know what I said, Tou-san. But I changed my mind. NYU has a better curriculum and everything, and I know you and Kaa-san want me to get the best education possible, right? The next term starts in a month so I'll be leaving a couple weeks." 

" Are you sure this is what you want honey?" Videl asked.

_I can't do this. Stop me. Someone stop me. Don't let me leave. This isn't what I really want and you know it. STOP ME!!!! _" Hai, Kaa-san. I've thought it over a lot. I'm going to miss everyone a whole lot, but this is for the best." With that, Pan applied herself to her food. It was gone within a few minutes, as was Gohan's. Videl could only smile at the two of them as they devoured all but one plate of the 13 previously on the table. 

" Thanks for leaving me some," she joked.

" Huh?" Pan looked at the table and realized there was one plate of food left. " Gomen ne, Kaa-san. I didn't realize I was eating that much."

" Oops," was all Gohan said. " I guess I didn't know I was all that hungry. Hee hee. Gotta go or I'll be late for work. Ja ne!" he exclaimed. Gohan kissed his wife and daughter before running out the door. " Damn. I'm gonna have to fly today. I'll get stuck in too much traffic if I drive," Pan and Videl heard him mutter as he dug around for the car capsule, sending the girls into hysterics.

" Poor Tou-san," Pan managed to say. 

Videl calmed herself down and looked at her daughter, her eyes searching her face. " Okay, Pan-chan, why are you all of a sudden going to New York?" she asked.

" To get a better education," Pan replied.

" Come on now. It was a very nice speech and I'm sure your father believed it, but I don't, not for a minute. Why are you leaving Pan?"

" I already told you, Kaa-san," Pan insisted.

" No you didn't," Videl countered.

" I don't feel like talking about it now. Maybe later, okay?"

Videl stared at her daughter for a long moment. Pan winced as her mother seemed to try to read her soul. The air was tense; you could stick a fork into it and hear it hum if you felt like it.

" Fine, Pan-chan. But I will get to the bottom of this."

" Hai Kaa-san," the girl agreed, although her onyx eyes were flashing. Videl nodded and Pan left the room.

At the Airport

" I'll be okay Grandma. I swear. I'm sure there'll be enough food there. No I won't forget to call and write. And yes I have all my capsules. I'll be fine. If something comes up I can always fly home. And I'll study everyday. That's why I'm going isn't it?" Pan managed to say through the "hug" her grandmother was giving her.

" Oh my only granddaughter. Going to Dende-sama-knows-where by herself. Who knows what will happen? Oh Dende-sama. Gohan, don't let her on that plane," Chi-chi ordered. 

" Oh! I almost forgot. I have one more thing for you Pan," Bulma was saying. She handed Pan a capsule. 

" What is it, Bulma-san?" Pan asked.

" Well I was working on it as a project and I figured this was a perfect time to test it. It's a portable gravity room," the scientist explained.

" Wow! How does it work?" Pan asked.

" Just set the dimensions of the room you're going to open it in right here," and she pointed at a little display screen," and pop it. It will fill the entire room and there's a control table in the middle. Make sure there's nothing else in the room or it could be crushed by the force. I set it to go up to 500 times Earth's normal gravity. It's easy to change so just call if you want it higher, okay?" 

" Arigato, Bulma-san!" Pan exclaimed, hugging the blue-haired woman.

" Your welcome. Just don't blow it up. I can't come over there and fix it you know."

" I know." 

" Flight 999 for New York is now boarding," came a voice over the loudspeaker. 

" Again, flight 999 for New York is now boarding."

Pan went around to hug everyone. Bra gave her an extra-tight squeeze and reminded her to tell her about all the cute guys she meets. Bulma wished her well and Vegeta nodded in her direction. Trunks was conspicuous, or maybe not, in his absence. Chi-chi fussed over her some more, Goku hugged her, and Goten reminded her to have some fun while she was there. Gohan and Videl simply hugged and kissed her and told her good luck.

Pan picked up her carry-on and turned away. _If I look back now I might not be able to get on the plane, _she thought. She showed the attendant her boarding pass and was just about to get on the plane when she heard a familiar voice and turned around.

" PAN!!!" it called. " WAIT!!!" She saw a well-known mop of purple hair move through a crowd. " PAN!!!" he called again.

" Last call for flight 999 to New York," the loudspeaker said.

" Miss, please proceed," the attendant said.

Pan nodded and turned around. She walked onto the plane without looking back, although her Saiya-jin hearing picked out one screaming voice that broke her heart.

" PAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!!!!"

She settled herself into her seat, pulling out gum and a book. " Oh Trunks," she whispered. " Why couldn't you just tell me to stay?"

Trunks at his office the next day

Trunks laid his head on his arms for the fiftieth time that day. " Why did you leave Pan? Why did you leave me? Why couldn't I make you stay? I saw your eyes. All I had to do was say something and I didn't." He got up and punched the wall, causing a dent to form. " Pan. When will I see you again?"

" Mr. Briefs, is everything okay?" his secretary asked through the closed door.

" Yes everything is fine," Trunks replied. _Everything except everything._

Well, that's all folks, at least for now. This will get more interesting as it goes, if it's good and does what I tell it to do. *sweatdrops* Part 1 will be up when I get around to it. Lots of homework, so the wait could be questionable.


End file.
